reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Unnatural Selection
is a gameplay achievement and trophy in Red Dead Redemption Description "Kill one of every animal species in the game in any game mode." Tips *Animal kills do not cross over from Single Player to Multiplayer. You must kill the full list of animals in one or the other, and not a combination, in order to acquire this achievement/trophy. *It is not necessary to skin the animals. Track what kind of animals killed in "stats->misc", just compare this list with the animals in the stats. *Animals you haven't killed won't be listed at all. There are no "zeros" displayed. *There are animals that do not count towards this achievement: Cows, goats, and pigs. List of Species To unlock this achievement/trophy, the player must kill each of the following animals at least once: #Armadillo - The Frontier and in Mexico. #Bear - The Tall Trees area in the North. #Beaver - These are in the Tall Trees area in the North. #Bighorn - The mountains in the Frontier and Mexico, and in the Tall Trees area in the North. #Boar - Pike's Basin, the Tall Trees area, just North of MacFarlane's Ranch or in the marsh near Thieves' Landing. #Bobcat - Mexico and the Tall Trees area. #Buffalo - Buffalo can be found in the Great Plains, most commonly to the Northwest of Blackwater. #Cougar - In the mountains and hills on the Frontier and Mexico. #Coyote - On the Frontier and Mexico, listen for their whiny howls. #Crow - All three areas, listen for their caws. #Deer - All three areas. #Duck - On the Great Plains near the edges where the water meets the land. And the South East area of Lake Don Julio. Also found around The Old Bacchus Place. They can also be easily found at the end of the last mission. #Eagle - Tall Trees and Nekoti Rock areas of the North. #Elk - Tall Trees area. #Fox - Near Riley's Charge on the Frontier and in the Tall Trees area in the North. #Hawk - The Frontier and Mexico. #Horse - Wild #Horse - Domesticated #Owl - All three areas, only at night. #Rabbit - All three areas. #Raccoon - All three areas. #Seagull - At the docks in Blackwater. #Skunk - Around MacFarlane's Ranch on the Frontier. #Snake - All three maps, listen for snake hissing or rattling while you are riding then check around on the ground. #Songbird - Near the towns on all three maps. #Vulture - All three areas, usually near death, e.g., completed gang hideouts, signs of trouble in missions. #Wolf - All three areas, but in abundance in Mexico and the Tall Trees area. Trivia *The name of the achievement is a parody of Darwin's theory of natural selection. Players must seek out and eliminate animals, intervening in the natural process. *While shooting an animal Marston will occasionally shout "I love natural selection!" or "Blame Darwin!" *The picture seems to be a meat cleaver and a pair of small meat hooks used when butchering. This is because it is resembling a butchering of the animals, which means a unnatural killing of something or doing it in a horrific way. Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Redemption achievements and trophies